


Just One of Those Days

by InternationalChaos



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus (mentioned), F/F, Female Tony and female Loki, Frottage, Genderbending, Grinding, Lesbians!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Toni Stark - Freeform, Toni gets cuddles, Tribadism, Tribbing (mentioned), thigh riding, vaginal fingering (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternationalChaos/pseuds/InternationalChaos
Summary: See, the thing is, is that Toni gets horny just like anyone else. Sometimes rubbing a quick one out sorts her right out and she can just continue on with her day. Business as usual and all that. But, then there are days when no matter what she does, or how many times she manages to reach that blissful peak, she’s not satisfied.It's one of those days today.





	Just One of Those Days

See, the thing is, is that Toni gets horny just like anyone else. Sometimes rubbing a quick one out sorts her right out and she can just continue on with her day. Business as usual and all that. But, then there are days when no matter what she does, or how many times she manages to reach that blissful peak, she’s not satisfied. Toni has a theory about this. Thinks that it might be because she neglects her bodily needs so much for the sake of science or whatever new project she’s working on and all that need just piles up to resurface at a later date. 

Whatever the cause, it’s one of those days today, and usually Loki would be all over her when Toni’s like this, working her like a professional violin player, plucking all her strings and making her sing, but today, Loki’s over it. Okay, not ‘over it’ but she’s busy, which is fine and all, but Toni  _ wants _ damnit. Sure, she got her off this morning a couple times (ah, the joys of the female anatomy). Once with Toni’s legs around her hips, their bodies grinding and rocking together very nicely, once with Loki’s lips wrapped around her clit, and once with her fingers, but Toni still wasn’t satisfied.  _ Isn’t  _ satisfied.

After breakfast, Toni went down to the lab to work on her latest project, but only wound up with her head in her hands staring at the blueprints. She’s distracted by something other than her work for once, and after a few hours of this, Toni finds she cant take it any more. It isn’t like she’s getting anything productive done anyway.

She feels a little like a kicked puppy as she ascends to the penthouse where she’s pretty sure Loki will be. Feels a little bit of shame before realising that just because she’s a woman with needs, it doesn’t mean she needs to feel sorry for it. Not at all. So when those elevator doors open and she steps out, a sly smile works its way onto her lips instead.

Loki, as Toni had suspected, was sitting in front of the window in one of the comfy lounges, a book held between those slim, perfect pale fingers. Toni groaned to herself, mind flashing back to that morning. How pretty Loki had looked, eyes dark and lips curled into a knowing smile as those fingers in question had buried themselves deep inside her. 

“Loki~” Toni singsonged, walking towards her lover, fingers trailing over the plush material of the lounge. Loki hummed in response, clearly distracted by the riveting read in front of her. Toni clicks her tongue and moves around so she’s in front of Loki. Slowly, she moves up and seats herself on Loki’s lap. “Whatcha doin’, babe?” 

Loki barely casts a glance over the top of her book, but Toni can see the way her brow arches in question. Cutting right through her bullshit, then, Toni sees. Loki acts as though she doesn’t know what Toni wants, even though they both know she does, though the hand that drops to her hip and then the curve of her ass betrays her anyway. 

“Can I help you?” Loki asks, and Toni is trapped on the movement of those lips, eyes unwavering from their gaze. She swallows thickly, remembering how mesmerising it is to watch them work over her skin, down, down-

“Uh…” Nice one, very classy. Loki’s going to be absolutely swept off her feet with that. “Yes?” 

Loki hums as if to say ‘go on,’ and Toni flushes a bright red. Those eyes Toni is just a little bit obsessed with return to the page, but they don’t move, so Toni knows she isn’t actually reading. Toni isn’t sure if that’s better or worse than if she were actually reading.

“No,” Toni changes her mind, eyes narrowing a little in suspicion. “Yes.” 

This time Loki’s eyes do leave the page, and her hands lower the book just enough that she can give Toni this  _ look  _ that she knows spells trouble. Spells  _ mischief _ and if that isn’t one of the hottest looks Loki has ever given her. She shivers, and chews at her lip. 

“It has to be one or the other, Toni.” And, well, she’s not really wrong, is she? Those eyes bore deep into Toni’s own, and the flush on her cheeks darken. “So?”

Toni knows she’s screwed, and yeah, admittedly, that’s the goal, but Loki has a way of going about it that lets Toni know without having to ask or be told, that she is about to be ruined. In the best possible way, of course. 

“Uh, yeah, I could use some help,” Toni settles with. So far so good. Could be worse, really. Loki hums, waiting for her to continue. And Toni knows that Loki is fully, one hundred percent aware of what the intended outcome here is, but she’s making Toni work for it. And usually Toni would be alright with that, if she weren’t already so ready to simply  _ get off.  _ She groans and rolls her hips down instead of answering. It’s kind of an answer in itself anyway, but, whatever. The point is, it feels good, and Toni’s mouth opens in a little groan.

Loki chuckles and shifts beneath Toni. At first Toni thinks she’s just getting more comfortable. Until one of those smooth, lean legs finds its way between Toni’s own. It sends a hot shiver right down into her gut, and Toni’s fingers twitch, itching to land on Loki’s shoulders or under her shirt maybe. Somewhere where she can touch, at any rate.

Loki’s legs are still clothed, which is a damn right shame in Toni’s opinion, but she’s also way past complaining if an orgasm is in her immediate future. Which, you know,  _ hopefully  _ there is. 

Toni gives another rock of her hips, this time a little more insistent, and the smile on Loki’s lips widens and curls into something sinister. Uh-oh, Toni knows that look. Loki’s had an idea. And given their current predicament, that could either be a very good thing, or a very bad thing. 

“You still have not given me an answer, darling,” Loki smirks, eyes rolling over Toni’s sweaty lab-drenched tank, over the curve of her breasts and down to where her own leg sits neatly under Toni’s crotch. The crotch in question is giving a few more rolling movements down, and Toni is finally,  _ finally  _ getting the right friction she’s been craving. 

When Toni still doesn’t reply, obviously caught up in the movements of her own body, Loki does the unthinkable. Does the absolute worst thing Toni could imagine right now, and moves her leg just out of her reach. Toni lets out a breathy whimper, hand shooting down to squeeze at Loki’s thigh, a silent plea. “N-uh, Loki, please-” 

“I desire an answer, sweet thing.” And yeah, okay, that was true. Loki had asked her a question, but Toni had been way too preoccupied with the other going ons of current. A hand is suddenly brushing Toni’s flushed cheek, and Toni leans into it. When she had closed her eyes was a mystery to her, and when she opened them, the look on Loki’s face was truly something to behold. Kind and comforting, promising she’ll be taken care of, but there was also something lurking just underneath that gave her the shivers. Good shivers, but still shivers.

“I want- I need, Loki please.”

Loki hums, and takes a handful of Toni’s hair, pulling just enough to get her full attention. It doesn’t hurt much, but that’s how Toni likes it when she’s like this. Going out of her mind with the need to just  _ cum. _

“It’s alright, pet. You do not have to tell me, but you’ll have to work for what it is you desire.” And that chilling smile is back. Toni releases a moan but nods nonetheless. Well, nods as much as she can with the grip Loki has on her. 

Loki lets go and feeling rushes back to Toni’s scalp. She’s losing herself fast, and she can feel it. Thankfully, Loki knows what she needs, and that firm leg is back. Loki’s hands find their way to Toni’s hips, but they don’t do anything else. Toni supposes they’re there for comfort, to keep her down here with Loki instead of flying off somewhere else. 

The book lies forgotten on the arm of the chair, and Toni’s hips start to move, slowly at first, finding the best rhythm and angle to really get that friction going. 

Once she finds it, Toni forgets almost everything else within minutes. Loki’s warm fingers burn through the fabric of her tank, and the material of Loki’s pants keep her grounded and create just that much more pleasure for her. Soon enough there will probably be a wet spot underneath her, but Toni cant find it inside her to really care. 

Moans are dancing free, and Toni doesn’t even notice the way Loki’s eyes darken and her lips part, breathing getting heavier. Hips jerking, Toni leans forward and buries her head in the crook of Loki’s neck, fingers fisting her shirt for something to hold onto.

“G-oh, Loki, fuck, ugnh~” A constant stream of Loki’s name, moans and other words of nonsense keep falling from Toni’s lips, and in an effort to keep herself quiet, her teeth clamp down onto the junction of Loki’s neck, causing Loki to jerk up and against her, rubbing her leg in  _ just _ the right spot. “O-ooh, Loki, d-do that again, p-lease~” 

Toni’s hips are losing all sense of time and rhythm now as she chases that delicious peak. She can feel it just over the horizon, and just as her own fingers tighten in Loki’s shirt, the fingers on her hips squeeze into her skin. 

It’s when Loki’s leg starts to move against her that Toni finds herself within reaching distance of her orgasm. Her hips rut against Loki’s thigh, and her mouth is spouting endless cries of pleasure. Pleasure that starts to tighten down in her belly, pulling tighter and tighter until it’s ready to snap. And before Toni can ask for more, Loki’s speaking words directly into her ear, low and dirty and  _ so fucking good. _

“~Cum for me, Toni. Cum for your  _ Goddess.” _ Not a request, but an order. And that’s what does it. That knot deep down snaps with an almost audible twang and Toni comes, endless waves of pleasure rolling through her. She knows she’s making too much noise, knows she’s rutting like a cat in heat, but she just cant help it. 

Loki chuckles deep and dark in her ear, easing and working her through her absolutely mind blowing orgasm. Toni’s always blown away by how good Loki can make her feel with just a word or two. Sometimes she thinks she’ll be able to get used to it, but then times like these come around and Toni realises just how wrong she is. She could never get used to this. Could never get used to how her pleasure sinks bone deep and wrings her of all her issues, all her worries. Leaves her raw and bare and so utterly  _ Loki’s. _

When she comes back to herself, Toni is slumped over on top of her lover, chest expanding roughly as she slowly regains her breath. Her fingers unclench from their grip on Loki’s shirt, revealing stretches in the fabric that are unlikely to come out. Toni would be blushing crimson if she weren’t so wrung out. Her hips are tired and aching and her entire body feels like lead. But it’s good. It’s oh-so-good. 

“Mmm,” she hums contentedly, thinking about lifting her head for a moment before deciding against it. “That was good.” Good is a little bit of an understatement, and if Loki’s chuckle says anything, it’s that she agrees. Another contented hum, and Toni winds her arms around Loki’s back, embracing her. “Your turn,” she says, and presses a kiss to Loki’s neck, a hint at more.

“Perhaps later, Toni.” Toni can almost hear the smile in her voice. “Enjoy it.” 

And enjoy it, she does. Toni hasn’t felt this content for a while, and she relishes in that completely. She knows that this heavy sleepy feeling will likely disappear after a while, and while she dreads that, she cant help but push those worries away. She has Loki to lounge against for now, and that’s all she needs. 

It doesn’t take long for Toni’s breathing to even out and her arms to slacken, letting Loki know that her precious mortal has fallen asleep. With a smile, and a soft hand bracing Toni’s back, she picks up her book and opens it up to where she’d left off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, another fic for you all <3 I'm feeling extra bi today and really just wanna give some kisses to a(n un)lucky gal. But alas, I cannot, so I guess we will all have to settle for this Frostiron smut instead! I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!
> 
> (also this is mostly unedited so I apologise for any mistakes!)


End file.
